


Found Space

by Mechabot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Assault, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mech Preg (Transformers), Pregnancy complications, Relationship Issues, Romance, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechabot/pseuds/Mechabot
Summary: As the decepticon cause grows, so does the love between its leader and a small archivist from  Iacon. As things escalate the Decpticon leader returns to claim his archivist in the dead of night and things go wrong.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Orion Pax, Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. First

It was a quiet night, the kind that made the stars feel like each were shining brighter then ever before. Orions small hand gently brushed atop the large scard and heavy ones besides him. Orion sighed, “I can’t remember the last time I saw the sky's in Kaon this clear and gorgeous in a long time, I’m glad to share it with you Megatron.” It was then that Orion noticed that those crimson eyes were no longer staring at the beauty of the sky above them, instead they focused on the small archivist himself. “Don’t you want to see them?” the smaller mech chucked, “I have something much more gorgeous in my sights.” the other purred, Orion blushed the way Megatron found quite adorable. Bringing himself closer, Megatron never thought he would have fallen for such a small little archivist like Orion, but here they were. On top of one of the very arena megatron fought in. the two secretly meeting below the stars night after night. This night would be the last for some time, things were growing more complicated as the Decepticon movement was growing in cause and infamy, but tonight wasn’t about that tonight belonged to an ex-miner, and a tiny archivist. 

It started off a slow burn but not for long as the passion rose. Before the two knew it two digits were circling the archivists valve as large lips pressed up and down his erect spike. The smaller one whined when his valve felt all to empty and spike all too cold. Those same eyes belonging to sharp claws and deadly strength, now both nearly devouring the sight beneath him. Orin was pulled into a strong embrace and held by even stronger hands. The smaller mech pressed his forhelm to the others chassis, determined to enjoy the moment. It wasn’t long before those strong hands gently cradled and lifted the others' gaze. Crimson met deep blue and like a bad habit the two lips met again. He could feel the others' spikes pressed against himself, pre fluid smearing his middle with that beautify large spike of his. Orion moaned when he felt it slickly slide into him, distracted by the glassa going down hfis neck cables. The first time they had done this Orion was nervous to say the least, he had never… with such a large mech, in both regards. Pax let the others' powerful hands do as he pleased, lifting and thrusting into the red and blue mech, quickly lost in the lust to do anything but absolutely enjoy it. Eventually succumbing to that pleasure with a lovely cry, Megatron thrusted deep within the mech to ride them through the wave of ecstasy, before thrusting a few more times, finishing. Ori0n felt warmth pouring into him. 

Sharp teeth pressed against his audials, “I love you Orion Pax of Iacon.” the others spark nearly stopped, love? “I-I-” it was the first time, Orion was shocked-they had never said it before… out loud. 

“You don’t have to...” the other assured, “Whatever happens I want you to know that my love.”

Small hands pressed against a large blemished helm “I do!” the other blurted back. “I-I love you megatron of Koan. Now and forever.” the other held on tight, so tight as if afraid someone would tear his tiny archivist from him at any moment. Both rested in the afterglow close, fields close, entangled and purring. The stars glowed bright overhead and if Primus willed that would be true.

It had been cycles upon cycles since the last time Orion had laid eyes on the activist leader. Nothing about that felt particularly good but things had started to go south ever since. Iacon had gone on lockdown, rumores of escalating hostilities spiraled, and the list of powerful enemies against his beloved was ever growing. That day the sirens sang and enforcers demanded all bots evacuate the streets. Something was happening… something Orion wasn’t quite sure, but knew could not be good. Orion Pax was the last to rush from his work back his own dwelling, his workload had slipped behind and now he was cutting it quite close. He rode as far as he could in his vehicle mode before the roads were marked off to prevent smugglers and mischief. He would have to walk the rest of the way. The night was thick and gloomy. Streets nearly dead and deserted by this point, but there were eyes about “Hay you! You there!” Orion tried to keep walking when something grabbed him by the shoulder plating, dragging him into the nearest alleyway. “You are violating Zeta Prime's orders, all civilians are to be out of the streets!” 

“I-I was just on my way-” 

“How do I know you're not out to cause our prime trouble?” Orion was far from calm, “please, I promise my home is-” a servo grabbed at the red and blue mechs aft, that's when he noticed the smirk on the enforcers face above him. “I just want to go home.” was all the archivist could mutter out. “A cute thing like you? Could be up to anything. I need to make sure you're not planning any trouble. Then I’ll walk you right home. promise.” he whispered much to close. Orion heard the sound of a modesty panel popping open and something warm pressing against his thigh. Everything in his head spinning faster and faster at the horror that was happening. His right hand pressed over the enforcer's chest. “Don’t-” 

“Aww just relax sweet spark its my job, It’ll just be a click-” that was all the small mech heard before his eyes clenched tight, when they opened the enforcer was passed out on the ground with a Canon to his throat. His sinking heart fluttered at the face of his familiar friend. “Megatron?” he called before catching himself, no one could know that the leader of the infamous Decepticons was here, in Iacon seemingly alone. “My Orion Pax, let me dispose of this waste.” he sneered. The warriors brow rose when he saw that the groggy enforcer was already bleeding. Energon leaving from his chest, his head twisted back to a shaking Orion Pax, blade in hand coated in energon pink. The leader turned back to finish what Orion had started. “No wait!” the other called “don’t kill him.” 

“You’d pardon this scum?” 

“With death alone.” the other smashed his ped into the others helm, putting them out cold. The smaller mech flinched. The archivist's frame was still shaking when two clawed arms wrapped around the other, lifting up the not so small blade still stained and dripping. “When did you get this My love?” looking closer it was not only just a blade but an upgrade! To the frame itself no less, something not typical for such a mech as the small, quiet archivist Orion pax. “Megatron how-why? You're here?” 

“I am, I’m here for you my love. We must leave tonight.”

“So the rumors are they true?” 

“Yes, we hold Helex as of last cycle, Vos has already defected. Things are only to escalate from now on. You can not stay in Iacon, I will not allow it." 

“I don't know if I can-”

“You must! I risk a lot and defy my advisors coming here tonight, Orion Pax there is no choice, I will drag you if I must.” 

“Ok, I will grab my things beloved.”

“Be quick, we have little time.” the large mech sunk back into the shadows dragging away the unconscious bot as well. Orion unlocked his door and swiftly entered his small apartment. Things were happening quite fast as he began throwing his possessions into his subspace, not that he had much in the first place, but that all stopped when he noticed he was not alone inside his dwelling tonight. “Orion Pax.” the red and blue mech startled at his name “yes!? Who are you?” they questioned back. This mech was tall, thin, and marked in a higher ranking then a common enforcer or guardsman. “I don’t mean to alarm. I am Streetstar, Alphatron prime requested your safe escort to his presence tonight.” 

“Tonight, I don’t think-tonight is going to work.” 

The other blinked his optics confused with the response, “Alphatron prime requested your safe escort to his presence tonight-”

“I can not I'm afraid.”

“I apologies that it is not possible Orion Pax. I must complete the will of my prime, I’m sorry but you must.” 

“I-” a creek came from the front door, “you should go streetstar I promise I’ll-” 

“Shhh! Somethings wrong.” the protector powered up his blaster, shoving Orion down behind his couch. By the time the little mech got his bearings streetstar was gone, everything was quiet. he slowly tried to pursue, when he heard a scuffle from around the corner break out, by the time he ran in his ped stumbled over something or someone on the floor. It was Streetstar unmoving on the floor of his apartment, a large grey form stood in the doorway. “Come now pax!” scooping up the smaller bot like a box of cargo and dashing from the dark apartment and down the dim allies of a silent Iacon. 

Streetstar must have rang for reinforcements, everything Megatron hadn’t hoped for. With any luck he had killed the poor glitch, but it was not to be. Orion was still wiggling in his grasp as he made his way place to place, he grunted reconfiguring his grasp, the archivist was getting heavier by the click. “Someone's been hitting the rust sticks.” the leader grumbled. When they had a moment to spare, he placed the other down, hands on his shoulders. “Who was that?! What did they want from you?” 

“Megatron please you must calm down that was unnecessary-” 

“Unnecessary? What did they want, Orion pax?” 

“he is just a protector of Alphatron, that's all.” the other seemed less than satisfied, sure Alphatron over saw the archivists himself, but why send a protector to Orion? “And tell me does he typically send out sparkling sitters to his archivist now then?” 

Orion kept his gaze to his peds “I am… unsure…” a large thumb brushed by the others cheek. “You're a bad liar my love.” 

“Up there, halt!” a voice called from down bellow. The other snatched the smaller one once again. “Its the missing archivist I saw him!” they shouted. “Where are we going?” 

“I have a city safe point, it should be close.” pressing close to the shadows as lights roamed around them. Then into the unlocked window of of an old, rusted building. Setting the other on his peds but not letting go quite yet. “At least you can’t say Alphatron doesn't care for his archivists, although with this one I may understand.” 

A hushed voice called “hay, who’s up there? show yourself!” 

“Its alright it is I.” Megatron called back, “”No way is it really him?” one whispered back. “I told you he was comming!'' The two descended through a nearby hole in the floor as the building was in a state of decay and disorder. Two dark blue lower class bots stood in its lower levels, “Orion pax this is Slugslinger, and Caliburst there part of the underground resistance in Iacon. “Its ah, nice to meet you.” 

“Oh the pleasure is ours, er lord Megatron.” both showing their respects. It was then that the a heavy sounding door slammed not far away entering a white bot with harsh red optics, quickly throwing a quick bow of respect, Orion was met with an unsettling look of empty optics and a smirk. “Ah deadlock. You’ve returned, how is our escape looking?” 

“Yes my lord, the streets are well patrolled I’m afraid.” 

“We’ve drawn a bit more attention then would be appreciated.” Megaton frowned. “So this is him, the one you came for?” 

“Kinda small huh?” Caliburst whispered much too loud, Slugsliner shooshed and elbowed the fool. “This is my dear friend Orion Pax an archivist of Iacon, yes. He’ll be coming back with me to Helex tonight.” 

“We’ll be sure to make it happen my lord.” 

“Lord?” Orion questioned. “No mind for that now Pax we must secure a new way out of the city.” 

“We’ve already done so, tunnels underneath the city is our best bet for now.” Deadlock confirmed. 

“Then we have no time to waste.” 

It wasn’t the most pleasant of places, but the five were making their way through the underbelly of the city. Orion struggled to keep up, Megatron scouted first and ahead of all of them, he insisted Orion follow close behind, his smaller frame struggled to keep up the pace, wincing when the others peds kicked at his heels to hurry him along. The group paused when they came upon an intersection, it was covered in garbage like the rest of the underground, Megatron and Deadlock scouted ahead commanding the other three to wait. 

“Sooo, how do you know the great leader? Huh?” Slugslinger asked, “You like an archivist spy-”

“Your kidding that little thing? A spy?” Caliburst sneered. “But I hear some bots are into mini’s.” 

“I am not a mini bot, nor am I a spy.” Orion confirmed, it was true he was a bit smaller for his typical frame type and certainly compared to the build of megatron but he was not in fact a mini. “It's gotta be somth’n if he came all the way here for a small fry like you?” 

“We care much for each other and-” 

“You're a good lay, huh?”

“Excuse me!?” Orion gasped. “Caliburst!” the other slugged him, but still chuckled a bit, “Ow! I’m just trying to figure him out!” 

“This way!” Megatron waived for the others to follow, still a ways up ahead. Caliburst rolled his optics, “mini’s first.” Orion frowned, but stopped when something, startled and flew right past his helm. The other two looked just as confused, when the same happened to them, but unfortunately Caliburst wasn’t as lucky. He was hit directly in the helm dropping him in an instant. Someone had found them, “Move it!” Slugslinger had manhandled the Archivist out of the line of fire. “But Caliburst!” Orion cried trying to go back, “It's too late for him, come on!” reaching the others Orion was shoved back to Megatrons grasp, one arm aiming his signature canon the other clutched tightly around the smaller bot. 

“How did they find us?” Deadlock growled, “unimportant, set up a defensive line.” the leader commanded.  
Megatron dug into a heap of garbage before shoving his little archivist inside, “Stay here until we return.” his voice deep, commanding and dead serious. Orion nodded before being covered in debris. It wasn’t long before he heard sets of peds flooding past him, but much more alarming a set that didn’t. He heard them call, “Orion, Orion Pax!” before the rubble shifted, for some reason they seemed to know exactly where to look. “It's alright Orion, we're here to help you under Alphatron prims orders.” 

‘Oh no.’ was all he could think, it was all starting to make sense. The mech made a split decision, without warning taking off toward the fire fight up ahead. Running past most of the enforcers, looking on in confusion and too busy with their current distraction to stop him. One managed to body slam the smaller mech to the floor, before shouting at him to desist, a ped stomping over top of his back. It gave him a moment to see the decepticon leader eyeing him furiously from behind their held defense. A look that said all too well, I told you to stay where you were Orion! 

Try as he might the ped above him had him pinned down, the fire fight continued above him as he was forced to endure it from the floor. That was until he started eyeing his right servo, he would most likely regret this. His blade flung out plunging into the ped planted next to his helm and the mech above him went down, dropping something Orion grasped in a stoke of luck. He supposed he didn’t think it through much but he was now crossing the line of fire. He felt more shots wheezing past his frame, but no one stopped firing. He was nearly across when something shot through his leg strut, he fell prone from the pain. Nearly a second later something clutched around the nape of his neck yanking him from the ruble. Dull red eyes met him, Deadlock. “Fallback!” he heard Megatrons voice callout. Deadlock threw the archivist backwards, continuing the fight as they retreated. It was rough and it certainly hurt, every few feet he was getting thrown by Deadlock for being too slow again this time due to his injuries. Orion followed the others despite knowing it was now futile, but he could be sure they all got out safely. When they reached the final crossways, the way ahead was close to collapse, the others were rushing onward when crimson optics turned back to see sad blue ones left behind. “Orion pax what are you doing!?”

Megatron watched a blinking red light shine from behind the others servo as it sat upon the crumbling rubble behind them. Orion didn’t intend to wait so long but the others betrayed gaze held him there, it was only when the beeping of the bomb beside him became too loud to ignore he remembered to run. Dust rumbled to the ground and the sewers shook, but the others would be safe on the other side, Megatron would be safe. Not that he was planning on it, but Orion didn't get too far with the injury to his leg when the Enforcers apprehended him. Hopefully with any luck the other would forgive him…


	2. Comes

Orion was brought to a med bay, his leg patched up. He was locked in one of the patient rooms until the door wooshed open, a red and white medical officer walked in. “So, I heard they pulled you out of the scrap pits of the under city.” 

“Ratchet old friend-”

“Don’t ‘Ratchet old friend’ me, I know you weren’t down there for the sight seeing, but I can’t seem to get a straight answer of what exactly happened.” Orion kept his silence, the other sighed “Its alright, were alone here under patient doctor confidentiality, I’ve made sure of that Orion, just tell me what happened?” the other took a seat.

“It… was you know who. He came to take me out of Iacon.”

“Things didn’t go well, I assume?” 

“Does that anger you?” 

“Unsure really. From what I hear from our Primes I should be thankful you're still here and not stuck in some Decepticon fortress somewhere.”

“You mean the propaganda?”

“Yes, spreading the word about ‘The ruthless lord Megatron clawing his way through cybertron’, I know of your relationship but be careful Orion I’m afraid everything may not be as impractical as it sounds.” 

“Thank you Ratchet, its good to see you, but I know Megatron well, much more than silly rumors and hearsay.”

“There is one more thing.” Ratchet bit at his thumb.

“Yes?”

“Alphatron? Is there something I should know about?”

“Ah-no? Is there something you're concerned about, friend?” 

“Should I be?” the archivist gave a quick gaze, before returning to his silence.

“If there's anything you need from me Orion Pax, call me and promise me you'll take care.” with that Ratchet was gone. Once the guards returned he was lead somewhere deep within the hold, finally reaching a large impressive doorway. The guard called through the intercom before being instructed to leave and with that the door opened and Orion stepped inside.

He didn’t know what to say, there the archivist stood twisting his digits. “I’m glad you could finally arrive Orion Pax.” the old prime greeted turning to the mech. “Alphatron sir.” 

“Quite a day you’ve had pax, not to mention you left my archives rather late tonight before leading my guards on a wild turbofox chase through the sewers.” 

“I apologize sir, it's just with our… meetings I have fallen behind on my daily duties and-and then-” 

“That is fine, it shouldn’t matter for much longer anyways. The time has come Orion. That's why I had Protector Streetstar go and fetch you.”

“Is he?”

“Fine? Yes… no thanks to whatever supposedly went down at your apartment. Whoever that was didn’t happen to be a friend of yours?”

“Ah, yes… they were protecting me.”

“What do you think I’m doing Orion?” The other narrowed their optics. 

“I know.”

“You didn’t speak of our secret did you?” 

“N-no. as I promised you I have not to anyone.” Orion eyed the floor.

“Good, you know why we have to keep this confidential-”

“Yes, but we can not forever.” Orion boldly interrupted. 

“You want to tell your medical friend, am I right?”

“Orion Pax can not simply vanish one day, can he?”

“He certainly can and will!”

“But-”

“It might be Primus’ will, but make no mistake dear Orion Pax they will eat you alive as you are. My fellow diplomats have a way with politics and interpreting the will of primus.” the other fell silent. “I might not understand it, but the matrix has chosen you, you Orion pax an archivist of Iacon have the spark of a prime now and I believe, primus willing your what we need to restore peace.” 

“Yes… I know. I promised to serve primus and our people and I will.” 

“Good now onto the next topic, Decepticons? You're fraternizing with Decepticons?” 

“As a future prime should I not be sensitive to all of our-” 

“Not when you're clicks away from skipping town with them, primus!” 

“And you put a tracker on me? Didn't you?” 

“Would you be here if I didn’t?” There was a long moment of silence between the two. 

“I’ve decided your upgrades must be finished tonight.”

“Tonight!?” 

“You need more than simple weapons pax, things are becoming… heated to say the least. I think it would be best. The sooner and faster we can introduce… what was it, Optimus prime? Secluded Noble from afar the better things can become.” 

“I-I suppose…”

“Lets get you evaluated first now, lie down.” 

Megatron stalked his way through the halls of his fortress. Making his way to his privet quarters, to his not surprise he wasn’t alone. “Ah you.” he sneered. 

“Of Course me! What took you, I nearly thought you were captured and rotting in some prison by now.” The prince of Vos was already becoming a handful and unfortunately a completely necessary one. “You look terrible.” 

“Did you want something, Starscream!?” the other snapped back. 

“What? I thought I’d get a look at your little prize.” the leader stomped past the seeker. “Oh don’t tell me you came away empty handed? All that for nothing?” 

“I will see Orion Pax back in my hands sooner or later.” 

“And then what? Make your little pet a conjunx, make him the biggest target any autobot can see for miles?” 

The leader stalked over to the Vosian prince, “And what matter is it to you? Are you not bonded to your own trine?” 

“My trine is accomplished, skillful, refined.” the sound of something popping and overloading went off down the hall, the lights flickered followed by angry voices and shouting as a purple seeker jetted past before the sound of a warp went off a few clicks later. “Perhaps you should continue and work on said refinement.” Megatron dismissed, the other hissed before stalking out of the room cursing skywarps pranking name. 

It was quite a blow watching the other give himself up to the autobots, having to turn his back and leave Orion to fate. A mistake that would not be replicated. 

The scanner beeped three times before Alphatron grumpily stopped checking the screening. 

"Is something wrong sir?" Alphatron didn't answer re-reading the results, then a third time to be absolutely sure. "Don’t you young mechs know how to use a little protection now and again, Orion I'm truly disappointed."

"Disappointed? At what?" 

“That we even need to have this conversation, your sparked.” 

“I’m not sparked.”

“But you are.”

“I can’t be, it's… impossible. Due to a glitch I was created sterile I can not sire nor carry… at least I couldn’t-” 

“Couldn’t before the matrix, I see, I was unaware.” Alphatron, pressed his servo over his face. “I assume you-”

“Could I have a moment Alphatron sir?”

“Alright.” the other stepped out, Orion sat up swinging his legs over the side of the examination berth. His processor was reeling at the sudden news… him a creator… he never thought it possible, he never let himself be upset about it before, but the amount of emotions coming to him now were staggering. But there was more to this then his newly fixed coding. When Alphatron returned the older mech crossed his arms. “Please don’t tell me you are looking to keep it now Orion?” 

Orion's optics wiggled around the room, it wasn’t so much he felt bad about a decision in which he chose not to, but more of the notion that the miracle might never replicate itself again. “I do wish to keep it sir. As a bot with my condition I fear I may not have the chance again.”

“But you could? Maybe you're cured.”

“Could you promise me Alphatron prime? promise me this blessing is no fluke?” 

"What if I get you evaluated by the best huh? make sure it can happen once more, then could we?" the other was shaking there head at the notion, he wouldn't believe it, couldn't believe it. Even if he was truly cured he was to afraid at any possibility that they be wrong. 

“You're just determined to make this harder on me aren't you Orion pax?” the other relented. 

Warp warped into their shared berth room, when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. "Skywarp!? Is that you?" Thundercracker called from the other room. "Maybe?" the other called back. "I just got word from Starscream, I'm supposed to lock you in our room until he comes to quote 'frag that fragger a new frag hole'?"

"Sounds kinky." 

"What did you do?" 

"Its Starscream who knows?" The other waved off. 

"Warp we just aligned with the decepticons, we don't need them thinking better of our alliance now." 

"So what? it was just a little prank.” 

“You’ve been acting out all Solar cycle what are you playing at?”

“I’m not playing!” the other pouted, “what like I’m just supposed to sit and look hot while Starscream goes off-”

“Wait, is this what you're upset about?”

“No… it's just we barely see each other and we haven't done it in like-”

“Warp if that's all you wanted all you had to do was ask!”

“Ugh, it's lame if you ask. Is my hot frame not enough anymore?"

"Or…" TC sprung the other into a forceful kiss. "Maybe I want to make you ask for it." TC whispered when they parted. Skywarp kicked his legs around the other before whisking them down to the bed. “Yeah, we’ll see who’s begging who.” the other pushed them back into what became a rather sloppy make out session. When TC’s thigh rubbed against the others modestly plating “frag.” the purple seeker moaned. “That was fast.” 

“Shhhut it.” the seeker pressed hard onto the blue ones lower plating until it opened revealing a tall spike and a plump blue valve. Skywarp responded by rubbing his own folds over the stiff instrument, he had himself pressed against its head when something screached its way through the door. “That brut, that barbaric-WHAT IN THE PIT ARE YOU TWO DOING!??” 

“Probably just what it looks like?” 

“Thundercracker your supposed to be punishing him not-not pleasuring! We can’t keep giving him mixed signals like this!”

“I’m not a cyberhound you know, it's just a bit of fun.” Sky pouted. 

“Oh you’ve been having a lot of fun lately, haven't you?” starscream sneered. 

“Warps got a point starscream.” TC interrupted.

“Oh don’t even!”

“Since the alliance, you’re never around.” 

“Well clearly you two have no trouble entertaining yourselves.”

“Maybe we can all entertain each other.” Warp purred, wiggling his exposed aft suggestively. 

“Oh please what do you think I am some two credit shareware-” it was then he noticed Skywarp whispering as TC nodded along. “What are you?” a flash of light flooded the room, as Skywarp disappeared from Starscreams view, never a good sign. He was too busy eyeing the room for the mischievous seeker that he hardly noticed he had walked right into Thundercrackers trap. Strong arms latching around the seekers sleek frame. “Excuse me!?” that's when the sound of a warp popped back into the room, now fondling the red seekers twitching wings until that harsh scowl on that dark face softened becoming puddy to his trines hands. It wasn’t long before the three were back on the berth, Starscream still in the middle, temper cooled by his mates' lavished attention. It had been a long time since the three had spent such needed time together. 

Skywarp was again giving his attention to this time Starscreams ribbed, but supposedly un modded spike, naturally occurring or so the seeker claimed. Still revving from his almost session with TC, Warp was more than eager to get things started again. Which is when Starscream pounced on him. “You think I’m just going to give you exactly what you want hmm?” Starscreams spike was deliriously close to entering Skywarps ready valve, to the point its tip was painted in his fluids. 

“Ah come on screamer.” the other winced. 

“ No I’d rather give my attention to someone who has earned it.” his eyes looked dangerously to Thundercracker, who nearly looked a cyberdeer in the headlights. Climbing over to his chest before with no warning and in one thrust fully seated himself on the blue seekers long spike. TC yelped at the surprising loaded pleasure, Starscream kept them steady before the two adjusted. “And here I thought I was the one getting the ride today.” breathed TC. “oh you are, a fragging good one too.” with that starscream's hips started shifting up and down at a startlingly fast pace as Skywarp looked on. It was a rough ride, soon enough Thundercracker was seeing stars. He came at a record pace, as Starscream expertly continued his thrusts as the other emptied into him. 

“There, wasn’t that nice?” he patronized, patting the still groggy Thundercrack on his helm. “Now.” the red seeker unseated himself turning to the drooling, attention starved Skywarp. “Finish me.” he demanded. Starscream unlike Thundercracker had yet to come to overload, and now was Skywarps job to complete. “Gladly.” Warp chirped. Perching Himself over Starscreams still erect spike. Starscream looked annoyed for a moment as if its not what they had expected but let it continue anyway. He let the other get a few leisurely thrusts in before flipping himself on top. Holding Skywarp in place cruelly [in skywarps opinion] slipping himself out of the others over wet valve. “Don’t think I’m letting you off that easy, you still humiliated me in front of Megatron today and that is not to be rewarded.” the other hissed. The purple mech wined pathetically as his valve clenched around thin air. “but since you're so inclined for a spike inside you...” 

With Starscreams spike covered in warps valve lubricants the red seeker entered himself lower this time, into the others aft port. Warp moaned through the discomfort before falling to the sturdy but pleasant rhythm of Starscreams thrusts. The ribbing of the others spike pleasantly and punishingly pressing over his sensors in the tight space. The others claws possessive clutching between his seems. Skywarp finished just as Starscream came to his own overload. A stroke of luck really. The red seeker falling on top of him, the purple seeker rocked there hips a few extra times for that added pleasure before each were strung out over there berth, satisfied and finally together.


	3. Love

The next day Orion was called from his duties in the archives once again, the other archivist eyed him as he passed. He was escorted into the primes home, its decor matching the older primes own age. As he walked down the long hallways heard voices and laughter coming from one of the parlor rooms. “One moment.” a nicely detailed bot of the manor motioned for him to stay as he entered. When they came back out they instructed that Alphatron would be but a moment. 

Orion looked out the large windows into the vibrant garden bellow, thinking of what a lovely day it would be to take a stroll through such a place. He imagined himself and a young sparkling running around the lush foliage below him. As he watched his sparkling play a strong hand rested on his shoulder and he leaned into the others embrace, an indulgent day dream. He didn’t notice the other mech until they were speaking to him, “beautiful ain't it?” the archivist was pulled from his daydreams, “Oh! Yes!” he startled. “I apologize I did not notice anyone else was around.” 

“No worries.” the other grind kindly, the mech was colored white and black, his face breathtakingly handsome. “Names Jazz, nice to meet ya...um?” 

“Orion, Orion Pax.” each reaching out their hands for a proper greeting. “Orion Pax, sounds familiar. Have I seen ya around here before?” 

“Ah, no I don’t believe so um…” 

“Oh, wait I’ve seen you! The clinic, right?”

“Ratchets, clinic? We are old friends.”

“Yes, a great mech for sure, Ratchet helps many bots of any class. Seems you’ve got many friends in high places, what brings you to Alphatrons manor?”

“I um…” Orion was never a great liar, but it helped to use something that was half true. “I am an archivist of Alphatron, he requested my presence.” 

“Must be a slagging good one. It's quite the place he’s got here isn’t it?”

“Thank you.” Orion blushed for the praise, “It's the biggest house I’ve ever seen.” 

“I’ve seen many Primes palaces, Alphatron himself is a mech of simplicity in comparison.” 

“Hard to imagine that. You must be important to spend so much time with our primes?” Orion smiled back.

“eh, just do’n my job. Making sure my prime is well taken care of.”

“Orion.” Alphatron called finally wandering from the room. “Come I have a schedule to keep.” he becond without pause.

“Jazz right. It was a pleasure meeting you!” Orion waved, following after the prime. 

“I apologize for my lateness Pax.” 

“It is alright, I was speaking to that nice mech Jazz, does he work for you?”

“Jazz? No. He is of Sentinel primes flock. He does put on the kind fellow act quite well doesn't he?” Orion stared blankly at the prime. “That mech you were speaking to is an assassin of Sentinel Prime. He’s got quite the skill for it from what I’ve heard.”

“I had no idea.”

“Looks can be deceiving my Orion Pax. Soon enough you’ll have your own mechs to command.” 

“Where are we going?” Orion asked as they boarded the primes own private shuttle. “A place to continue where we left off yesterday.” 

“Where exactly would a place like that be Alphatron sir?” 

“A medical center off-world, now with your coming carriage we’ll have to integrate your upgrades with your prenatal care while still retaining a low profile.” The shuttle took them off world, far away from what Orion knew.

It was strange being examined by someone who wasn’t cybertronian, but Alphatron assured them these aliens knew how to care for many kinds of beings. Aphatron sat nearby reading a data pad, without looking up he asked “so doctor how does he look?” 

“Everything looks healthy so far, we're still in early stages, I would recommend minimal changes to the frame itself as possible until the late stage of your carriage to not misdirect resources. Looking at your past records, it seems your frame is already upgrading itself, adding more might be unwise at this point.”

“What do you mean upgrading itself.” Alphatron squinted now finally giving his full attention. “Well it's steady, but your frame is increasing in size. I’d recommend extra minerals, some enriched energon. As well as, I believe your kind needs… additional material from the sire, yes?” the alien looked a bit unsure. 

“Could he have a moment doctor.” the older mech asked. “Ofcourse.” the other left. 

“I suppose we need to have this discussion sooner or later.” Orion felt himself growing condensation from the incoming conversation. “Do you know the sire?”

“I-I… I do…” Orion replied truthfully. 

“Hmm… I don’t suppose it happens to be an upper class noble bot?”

“um…?” 

“Didn’t think so. Realistically it would be best if the sire stayed out of the picture. We could capitalize on your mourning of the sire lost to the growing conflict." 

"I am unsure of this Alphatron." 

"Well who exactly is this sire?” Alphatron continued. Orion felt unsure about revealing that information to the autobot prime, however helpful Alphatron was being, it sat like a pit in his stomach and refused to come out. “Come now no need to be shy at this point.” they prodded. 

“I do not feel comfortable disclosing that information.” 

“Have I not earned a little faith Orion?” the older mech crossed his arms. “If you wish to forget about the sire that is fine by me, but if you intend to continue the affair then it would be my business to know.” 

“May I think on it, Alphatron sir?”

“Alright…” the other eyed him suspiciously. 

The two had boarded back on Alphatrons ship back to cybertron. The two were riding in silence when Alphatron spoke. “You know… I once had a sparkling too.” Orion turned stunned at the sudden confession. 

“You do?”

“No, I did.” the words sat very heavy in the room for a moment. “It would have been long ago now. You remind me much of her… if she was still here.”

“Oh, thank you sir… I didn’t know you were a creator.”

“Yes, her name was Surgetron. She was caring, compassionate, earnest… I raised her by myself, same as you plan too.” 

“I don’t know if I plan on doing so alone sir.” Orion blurted.

“I see, then who is this mech you see yourself with?” 

“I- a mech I think I love.” 

“That always helps… but you're not entering a fairytale Orion pax. Optimus prime is entering a razor snake den, I want to help you as much as I can Orion.”

“I know. Thank you Alphatron prime for everything.” the archivist smiled. 

Turbulence rumbled the ship, the two braced them self. It happened again when the ship jolted forward like it had been struck, the lights flickered and the ship rumbled. Lights started flashing red, “What in the pits!” Alphatron cried, getting up and slamming in a few council commands into the nearby wall. “Where under attack by… Decepticons?” The ship was hit again, “this is supposed to be Autobot space, communications are jammed!” 

Another hit and everything went dark for Orion. When Orion onlined once again the ship was still, smoke flooded in from the engines and there was wreckage everywhere. He punched the release on his seatbelt that must have deployed on its own at some point. His vision was still fading in and out. He clutched at his stomach, pain coming from his left side. Alphatron was nowhere to be found, that is until Orion noticed a purple servo stuck out from a pile of rubble.  
“Alphatron sir!” Orion shouted, digging the other from the debris. The primes eyes were weak and spark even more so. “Sir? Alphatron… are you?”

“Orion…” came the pained response.

“Sir are you alright?”

“No, I can tell my spark is fading fast.” he coughed. “Orion Pax I want to give you this.” a small drive ejected from his chassis, Orion gently took it. 

“Alphatron help will come, I'll be here until-”

“No! Orion you must go! They will be here I’m sure.” 

“Who?” the sound of a ship and an engine landing rang through the wreck. 

“Go Pax.”

“But-”

“Go! I’m going to be with my darling Surgetron at long last, but remember the drive Orion, keep it with you.” Orion felt reluctant, even when he heard ped steps growing near the wrecked haul of the ship, time was running out. 

“Everyone fan out!” called a voice, “Roundup any survivors. Keep an eye out.” the inside appeared to be empty when the Decepticons entered. Orion watched from his hiding spot behind a storage compartment hidden behind one of the seats. “We’ve got something here.” one leaned in over where Alphatron had been left to rest. “Dear Primus, it's a prime!” 

The leader of the group forced his way over, eyeing the fallen prime. “And dead.” they walked around the room eyeing the rest of the ship. “The high council will have our heads!” another panicked. “Silence. When communication goes back up we’ll inform our commanders of the event. Nobody knows we hold this storage comet as of yet… we’ll have some time until-” 

Orion's ped accidentally scraped against the small storage space. Eyes bounced all around suspiciously. When a set of peds came dangerously close to his own hiding spot, he nearly felt his spark burst from his chest. In a stroke of luck as something shifted from outside, “Mechs outside!” the leader commanded as they chased after it. Orion took a sigh of relief, until he looked back up into yellow optics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always feel bad killing characters off, bye Alpha trion, I've been spelling your name wrong for three chapters rip :(


	4. Then

A servo burst through his hiding spot, dragging him from it. “Autobot!” the mech snarled. The other pushed him firmly against the wall, Orion winced. “Autobot scum!” they roared. Orion tried to get out the words ‘Megatron’ but couldn’t with his face crushed so far against the bulkhead. When the other was distracted, Orion wiggled just right. Hitting the knee joint and the other released him. For a moment Orion knew not what he should do. Maybe try and explain or escape while he had the chance, 

“friend, I am a companion of Mega-” the other swiped sharp claws for Orion's head, these mechs did not seem to be the talking type. 

That's when he heard a whisper touch at his ideals, ‘run’ it said, he saw a small panel of metal pulled back from the haul, Orion took the offer and bolted right as the mech made a grab for him in a near miss. 

Outside he transformed, as soon his wheels touched the ground and he was off. Where to he wasn’t sure, it wasn’t long before he heard the sound of flyers above him. That's when the shots began, he swerved in time to miss it. He had somehow managed to miss the next six as well, most likely thanks to the dust that was clouding around him. He wouldn’t be able to keep it up for much longer, when a blast sent him into a spin he transformed, coughing for the dust around him. They shrouded him like thick smoke. He figured the others most likely couldn’t see him yet, having a few minutes he tried to orient himself, before miss stepping all together, he fell aft first into a cavern. Thankfully not extremely deep or large. He kept tight to the walls as the dust settled and the sound of jet engines moved on. 

That's when he finally took a look around, it wasn’t just a hole but a whole system of underground tunnels. Tons and tons of empty passage ways. Curious he walked in a bit further, his blue optics shining in the growing darkness as he entered further. He was safe for now, but what was he to do now? Alphatron was dead, the only one who truly knew of his prime hood and his coming sparkling. Who was he to call when communications were reestablished? Ratchet? Megatron? No doubt he’d have plenty to answer for, and get an audial full to boot. After all how does a small archivist end up on an asteroid with a deceased prime… 

Orion flinched, he heard something echo off the cave walls. “H-hello.” he called out into an empty silence. When he decided that it was most likely nothing, it sounded again, or called, 

“This way come on!” 

“Ah, alright!” the archivist called following the voice, his pace increasing as he jogged through the cave. “This way?” he called out.

“No this way!”

“Don’t tell him where we are! Let him deal with it on his own.” came a second voice. It actually helped quite a bit as he followed the bickering voices, but still couldn’t find anyone when it sounded he was nearly on top of whoever was below ground with him. He looked up seeing two blue optics high above. 

“Hello.” he greeted, as two sets of optics turned to him. 

“Ah great, why did you help him now those decepticreeps are gonna be all snoopy and scrap.” 

“Ah come on sunny lighten up, he’s not dangerous.” 

“But helping him is!” the other sniped back.

“That was you? Back at the ship? Thank you.” Orion smiled, “My name is Orion Pax, you must be autobots then?”

“I’m Sideswipe and this is-” 

“We are autobots.” the golden one interrupted, “the last ones left in this hole scraping place.” 

“Oh I see… are you two alright?” Orion frowned. 

“I saw you crash, I think we should be asking you that?”

“I am nothing but scratched, but… there were other casualties.” 

“Boo-hoo.” sunstreaker pouted. 

“Sunny!” the other intercepted, “Sorry about your loss, I noticed that was a pretty nice ship you crashed in, was it yours?” 

“Scrap this! Sideswipe wants to know if you're important enough for them to unseal the bunker and get us inside. It doesn't matter cuz they won’t.” the gold one rolled their optics.

“Sunny!”

“I thought you said you were the last two?”

“The last two on the surface, there's a research bunker down here that went into lockdown when the attack started and we’d have a much higher chance of making it if…yah know?” Sideswiping awkwardly continued. 

“Oh dear.” Orion clutched his fingers over his mouth. “I suppose it would be our best bet. If only Alphatron were still here…”

“The prime!?” Sunstreaker barked.  
“See I told you he could help!” 

“Fine… alright we’ll try it, but we’ll have to get past the machadron.”

“The what?” Orion panicked. 

“The machadron, we had a real problem with them for like ever. It's either that or go though what's on top.” 

Sideswiped jumped down from his perch pulling out his two gleaming swords, “So, lets test what you got upper crust?” 

One was not chosen by primus lightly, the title of prime held many tasks and responsibilities, maybe that was what scared him most. The young prime sat detailing himself in the mirror, his friend and bodyguard Pipes leaning leisurely against the doorway. “Why do you huddle near the door my friend? Is there somewhere you’d rather be?”

“No, never my prime, but I hear a new prime in town has all the suitors breaking down their door for merely a second in their presence. Must I not be prepared?” the other walked over, leaning toward the sitting mech.

“Oh my, who could ever protect such a sought out thing?” 

“I hear they hire the best, strongest-”

“Do they now?”

“The handsomest-” 

The door opened, the other fell silent and reserved, it was obvious who had entered. “Hello carrier, what is the pleasure this time?” the prime called. 

“The guests are arriving my creation, they will be waiting for you.”

“Is that all?”

“Do try your best tonight creation, with your new found primehood you must find yourself a strong protector.”

“Yes, so I’ve been told.”

“You may be young creation, but the decision can not wait forever.” they lectured, the other rolled their eyes, “Be down soon creation, your guests wait.” pipes bowed as the creator left. 

“Pfff!” the other sneered. “Lord protector this, lord protecter that, I am a prime now not some helpless sparkling.” they ranted, sulking over to the balcony. “Well it is an important decision… right?” 

“Primus bellow, don’t sound like him.” they playfully pushed the blue mech away. “What? Its true!” 

“I know, it's all just happening so fast.” they pouted. 

“You know soon… you won’t need me any more, right?”

“Don’t say that Pipes!” 

“Its true, not when lord protector gets here.” 

“If he gets here.” the other remarked.

“Don’t say that either, I believe creator would just about have a spark attack, with that talk.” the two laughed, it was a dark night, not many stars out under the clouded sky. But the new primes optics weren’t fixed on what was above them, but the red visor that looked back into his own. With one swift move the prime pressed his lips to the others battle mask, in a burst of true passion. Then disappointment when it refused to give away for the soft lips behind it. When the moment passed the two stood in awkward silence. 

“I-I’m sorry, I can’t Tro-”

“You’ve done it before.”

“That was a mistake!” the other shouted, the primes fallen expression cut like razor wire on the other. “I-I didn’t mean it like that… you know we can’t… you know this can’t work.” Pipes sighed, still not looking the other in the optic before walking to the other side of the room. “I’ll be out here let me know when you're ready to go down my prime.” 

The night was long and dry, full of lavish over dressed decorations and far too much food. Pipes kept his distance, but made sure to watch well over his prime. Still refusing to look the other in the optics whenever the prime set his gazes on him, he knew his place, the young prime had to learn that too. It wasn’t until he had lost sight of his prime he realized perhaps a little more optic contact would be useful. Pipes cursed, eyeing around the crowded room, this was his one job. 

“You there!” he heard a familiar voice call to him, it was young prime's creator. “Where is my little creation? I want him to meet Sky Lynx, a fine young mech. Where is he now?” Pipes felt condensation forming, “Um… he’s just re detailing for the moment, I was-” 

“Ah, and he is doing so alone?” the other looked suspicious.

“No… no. he has sent me to tell you of his whereabouts now I must return!” the other bit his lip, shuffling off into the crowd, practically spinning while eyeing each faceplate he could for his prime. Out of the corner of his eye he saw it, “My prime!” he called the other disappeared down a dark hallway. Pipes called again he was sure it was him, but why was he avoiding him like this? Like some kind of childish game, still he chased after. He was all alone in the hallway and had lost the trail of the other, now he was really lost. That's when a pair of servos grabbed onto him pulling him into the nearest room, a storage room of small proportions. He yelped for the ambush.

“Shhh!” the other whispered. “Its me.” 

“What are you playing at?” the other scrunched their face unamused. 

“The party dulls me Pipes, and all I can think of is you.”

“I told you, we can not!” the blue mech pushed them away. 

“I want to be with my protector tonight.” they fought back.

“I am not-”

“My true protector.” they clarified, “Just for tonight… please? For your prime?” they pleaded, the other was looking weaker by the click, he really did care for them, so much it hurt. Hurt to his very core. That's why when his lips gently pressed onto him again this time his battle mask was already gone he had barely realized until it was too late. This was bad, this was very bad. The two continued their make out session until things ran even hotter, the prime had him right where he wanted him, and both mechs were now hot with desperation. The primes hands sliding down the arch of the protectors back grabbing and stroking between the seams of the others firm aft. “I want to continue, please?” the other huffed still breathless from their kisses. 

“I ah, have never… um.”

“Me either.” they breathed back. The two gazed into each other's dimming optics and flushed face plates, before slowly showing each’s agreement with a kiss. Now they were on the floor of the cramped room, the prime pawed at the protectors panels until they opened, until one opened, Pipes valve was on display, it was the first the prime had ever seen outside of diagrams and unseemly videos. Eagerly he brushed his thumb over the outer node, the other moaned in a way that made the primes fans even hotter. He brought his intake to it with great excitement, slipping between its folds. His fingers pressed a bit higher trying to coax the other to open his spike housing, yet the other seemed reluctant. 

“Can you open up for me protector?” asked the prime. 

“I wish for your spike in me my prime.” the words nearly made the young prime overload on the spot. It was a bit odd that the other refused to even open their housing but the passion continued. Pipes led the others fingers to press inside his valve, he winced at first until the prime found the rhythm to make the other wither from his touch, his plating flared, his virgin valve wet and welcoming, the prime could barely contain himself. Finally the two were ready, the primes purple spike was pressed against the others warm folds, both sparks pounding for the anticipation. That's when doors lock disengaged, and it parted open. 

“Alphatron!” his creator cried.

“Not half bad for a silver spoon sucker.” Sideswipe chided, “Try placing your peds in this stance when you're ready to strike.” he instructed, going in for a sudden attack Orion stumbled in a clumsy defense, “What wrong with you? You keep… hesitating, the Machadron will snap you up in a click.” 

He hadn't noticed his hand had drifted to his midsection, in a protective manor. “I’m sorry I suppose I’m… not in a fighting state.”

“What's wrong with your stomach?” Sunstreaker blurted, “you keep grabbing it like Sides is gonna slice you open.” 

“Its nothing, its-its just I am with spark.” 

“No way! Alphatrons sparkling?” 

“A-ah.”

“You think a prime that old would be wise enough to keep it in his panels.” 

“It is not Alphatrons.” Orion corrected. 

“Ok, sure? Not suspicious at all.” 

“We just need you to not get eaten by machadrons, hmm. Tell you what you promise us some sick credits and we’ll take the lead, give you some extra protection?”

“I… think I will practice some more…” In truth Orion did not have much to give, though telling the two that seemed like an unwise idea, getting into the bunker seemed to be everyone's best shot. 

“Suit yourself.” the other rose their sword, now keeping quite clear from the others midsection. After a bit more practice the three had little time to waste. “That’ll do I suppose, alright let's go scrap up a machadron.” the twin smirked. 

“Or die trying.” retorted the other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't ask why I'm shipping alpha and Pipes but its happening

**Author's Note:**

> Megs: what do you have Orion!
> 
> Orion; a knife!
> 
> Megs: no!
> 
> Ratchet: oh my God why does he have a knife?
> 
> tags might change at some point, cuz I'm not great at planning.


End file.
